The present invention relates to a method for constructing one-step grout fixed window frames on the external walls of a concrete-structured building. The main purpose of the present invention is to provide the building with good waterproof ability around the peripheral concrete wall of the window frames so that the windows are free of water permeance at their periphery. The above construction method is developed based on the technical concept that the concrete sets after being grouted, and that grouting concrete in one step avoids the overlapped construction joints which are usually found in double or repeat grouting of concrete. Based on this concept, the templates for forming the concrete external wall of the building are so designed that they together with a window frame fixed to them in advance form a complete moulding cavity, allowing one-step grouting of concrete to directly inlay the window frame or frames into the structural concrete external wall of the building, and thereby eliminating construction joints of concrete from the exterior of the building. By this way, the concrete set in one time may fully extend its sealing effect to provide waterproof external walls around the periphery of window frames and the windows are free of peripheral water permeance. Moreover, window frames can be more conveniently located at any desired positions on the building without deformation.
It is known that the quality, construction cost, and the term of construction of a concrete-structured building are influenced by the template works, and that, due to some of the not yet overcome technical problems concerning the installation of windows of such building, such as the window frames are subject to overpressure from the grouting concrete, conventional template works of general concrete-structured building need to reserve window openings on the external walls so that window frames are installed after the completion of the entire concrete structure.
When mounting a window frame to the opening reserved on the concrete external wall, cement-sand grout must be used to fill the gaps between the opening and the window frame and the grooves surrounding the widow frame and finishing works must be done for several times. Such works cause not only overlapped construction joints, but also non-waterproof and water-permeable areas around the periphery of windows due to rather loose and water-absorbing cement grout which is not a structural material. As a result, other water-repelling works, such as paving mosaic or tiles, applying PU paint, and applying silicone sealant around the window frames, must be additionally done. Although the purpose of such additional works are said to upgrade the constructional quality, construction cost and term are inevitably increased, forming an unnecessary waste.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a new construction technique and method to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages existed in the conventional concrete building construction so that the installation of window frames can be completed at the same time the template works proceed, and the additional labor cost and degraded work quality that would otherwise occur in the second stage of window frame installation can be reduced.